With My Dieing Breath I Will Think Of You Untill..
by Tasukiboo
Summary: This is tragic sequel to Miaka's True Love. The title says it all. A character dies so don't get all mad this is your warning. Please R/R and enjoy reading With My Dieng Breath I Will Think Of You Untill We Meet Again


**~*DISLAIMER*~ ****This is a Fanfic created by me. I do not take any credit for creating the characters, but the story line is created by me. Yu Watase is the creator of Fushigi Yugi characters.This is a story about Miaka and Tasuki in love and as a couple, this is after last episode Miaka has returned to the book, do not read unless you have watched the whole series.So if you don't like them as a couple then do not read it.**

** **

**WITH MY DIEING BREATH I WILL THINK OF YOU UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN**

** **

**Tamahome's hatred grew for Tasuki all night as he heard each breath he took.He had taken away his true love, someone that he lived for, someone he would kill for.Then it hit him.He had to do it.He had to kill Tasuki.Miaka then would return to him and they could go to her world, that way he could rid himself of this curse of being a celestial warrior.Tamahome had a hatred that he never felt before the day he killed Nakago.**

**Tasuki and Miaka woke up at the same time, but there was a weird feeling that went over Tasuki.He felt something hit him, just as he felt when Chiriko, Nuriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake, had died someone's life force had disappeared.Miaka too felt it and a deep worry fell over her.They both got dressed and ran to the kitchen, where Chichiri was making breakfast.Ok not making, but using his magic to put some food on the table.Just after came down Tama came down.**

**"Hey Tama, what's wrong with you, you know?"**

**"Nothing Chichiri, how was your night Miaka?" Tamahome asked with a sarcastic attitude.Miaka just ignored him and advised her new lover to dismiss it also.But Tasuki couldn't hold it back, but before he said a weird Chichiri and Miaka both glanced at him with a very serious look in their eyes.Tasuki then forced himself to shut up.Tasuki felt fear sweep over him, as Tamahome looked him up and down.He knew he had to be mad at him, but he didn't think he met any harm.Maybe a fight, but they were warriors; they couldn't kill each other, so the fear passed.Miaka had noticed this but knew that Tamahome was mad so she had to talk to him.But how could she, he would never understand what she had to say.Tasuki had a love that went deeper; she wasn't just the priestess of Suzaku, or a stranger from a different world, but Miaka Yuki, but the woman he loved.Tasuki couldn't face himself to tell Miaka about the fear he felt whenever Tamahome looked at him, because simply she would worry too much.**

**Tamahome found himself getting madder and madder as Tasuki and Miaka kissed each other, hugged each or shared any kind of affection for each other.He was on the verge of losing it when Chichiri sensed that it was him that the evil was coming from.**

**"Tamahome are you ok, you seem angry, you know?"**

**"What do you think Chichiri, a fuckin' loser comes in and steals the only thing I have to live for and you think I'm ok with this?"**

**Chichiri removed his mask knowing that Tamahome had reached an all time low knowing that Miaka, Tasuki, and his lives were at stake."Tamahome, don't let it get to you there are plenty of other woman that would die to go out with you."**

**That was it for Chichiri, maybe not death but Tamahome had to get rid of him before he could warn the two new lovers.With his force glowing blue, he hit Chichiri with a huge life force.Knocking him out long enough to run his plan.He drug Chichiri's limp body to a closet and locked him in.While this Tasuki and Miaka could not keep their hands off each other.Miaka found herself undoing his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders as he was kissing her.Their tongues playing war.Hitting the roofs of each others mouth as they tasted each other's sweetness.Miaka shirt was next pulled over her head.His hot skin touched hers and made her shiver.His touch made her womanhood want him more and more.She could feel his growing too.She then undid his pants and pulled them off.The only thing that separated him from her was her pantie and those too were gone.As he thrusted himself into her soul she felt the love grow between them.With every thrust the passion growing stronger, they found themselves inseparable.Her body was aching with ecstasy as she orgasmed.Feeling her tightness set him into his on ecstasy.As he feel onto her chest as they caught their breaths.He heard her heartbeat slow down and heard her take slow breaths when she fell asleep.Then that fear swept across him, as he felt Chichiri's life force weaken.He hurried and got dressed.Then kissed Miaka on her forehead and said "I love you."But before Tasuki could open the door the door slammed open.Tamahome had evil in his eyes that made Tasuki fear him.Even when they faced before, he didn't fell this fear.It was Tamahome, but he didn't know what to do but before he could do anything he was flung across the room.Tamahome knelt next to him and whispered, "leave her or die."**

**Blood dribbled down his cheek as he replied, "If I must die then let it be for the person I love."**

**"If that is what you wish then so be it."Tamahome grabbed him by his hair and drug him to the lake area near the palace.Where he proceeded to punch him over and over in his face and stomach.Kicking his ribs until he heard them crack.When he plunged his head into the water.He removed it within a minute so he could take a breath of air.Over and over this ran through Tasuki's mind this could be my last breath, but Tamahome knew this so he brought him up each time to torture him more and more.Tasuki's body ached everywhere but he couldn't find enough strength to fight back.Chichiri was just beginning to wake up when he felt Tasuki's life force getting weaker and weaker.Chichiri heard the door open when he saw Miaka crying, "where is he I can hardly feel him anymore where is he?"But before Chichiri could transport Tasuki used what was left of his life force to shout Tamahome against a tree where his head hit the tree and knocked him out.Tasuki was barely alive, but his body ached like everything was broken and he knew it had to be.Tamahome hit him with so much force that every bone had to be broken.When Tasuki saw Chichiri and Miaka appearing in a haze he looked up to see Tamahome smiling and gave him a kick in the ribs.Miaka saw this and with tear ran over to Tasuki who could feel death sweeping over him.Tamahome had broken his ribs and one of them had pierced his lung.Tasuki was hardly getting enough air when he look around to see Mitsukake's, Hotohori's, Chiriko's and Nuriko's spirits all there looking at Tamahome.Without knowing all of them including Chichiri's who's mask hit him with each of their life force's at the same time.Tamahome then saw Suzaku his god, when he lifted his sword and killed him with one swing.Miaka was on her knees crying and screaming please no, don't take him away, I love him.Tasuki then took her hand in his and whispered "Miaka I love you with every breath I take, even with my dieing breath I will love you.Just promise me until we can meet again promise me that you will find happiness, cuz I promise we will meet again no matter what happens here today."He looked at Chichiri and in a faint voice said, "Take good care of her."Miaka felt his force fade out and his grip weaken as she heard him take one last breath.She looked over to see Hotohori and the other crying when Chichiri came beside her.His eye had tears just wanting to come out when he looked at Tasuki and said, "I promise bud nothing will happen to her."When he took his hand and closed his eyes.Miaka then noticed the other begin to fade when Nuriko came over to Miaka, he's waiting for us and we will make sure he keeps out of trouble until you can watch over him.**

**Miaka felt her eyes fill up with tears kissed his lips one last time and said, "With my dieing breath I will think of you, until we meet again where we can be together for eternity.**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic.Please don't say that you hate it because I killed Tasuki off.This is how I showed the love that he had for Miaka.Please write a review.Until next time, bye bye. ~*Tasukiboo*~ {^_^}******

** **

** **


End file.
